Forevermore
by Littlelonewolf
Summary: Love, Friendship, Broken promises, and hate turns to the couple named Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. They were once childhood Best Friends, who turned to enemies. But... deep inside they struggle from pain. Will their love for each other last forever?
1. A promise sealed with a kiss

Forevermore  
  
I DEDICATE THIS TO MY AUTHOR AND READER FRIENDS FROM FF.NET  
  
Author's notes: YAY!!!! A NEW STORY!!!!!!! Hope you like it! *winks ^_~.  
  
Characters: Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
Touya Kinomoto  
  
Kero-chan  
  
Yue Star  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
  
Eriol Hiriigazawa  
  
Meiling Li  
  
Yelan Li  
  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
  
Sonomi Daidouji  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: A promise sealed with a kiss  
  
Sakura felt as if hot tears were going to spill from her eyes. She felt as if her whole being was going to shatter to pieces.  
  
She wanted to cover her ears and shut her eyes so she can't hear those painful words that was coming out of the mouth   
  
that belonged to the person that meant the whole world to her. Those painful words she never expected to hear,   
  
and never wanted to hear. It was those painful words of... 'Goodbye.'  
  
There they were, standing on her favorite spot, or perhaps I should say, their favorite spot. The same spot where she met   
  
a boy with chestnut hair, and warm amber eyes, the boy whose name was Li Syaoran.   
  
"No.... No... I don't believe this! This can't be happening! This is just a dream isn't it?" She asked as she grabbed the boy's collar.  
  
Both of them were 8 years old. The boy didn't reply, instead, he just stood there, his gaze on the ground.   
  
Sakura let go of him and faced the other way. She began to sob quietly. Hearing her soft sob, the boy looked up.  
  
"Sakura... I..." he said reaching out to comfort her but Sakura shook it off. She faced him, with her head down,   
  
tears falling down to the ground like rain. Syaoran lifted her chin by his hand and smiled.   
  
Sakura loooked at him with pleading eyes as if saying, please don't go. Her eyes were red and puffy, but it still was  
  
beautiful. She had pretty, bright emerald eyes that draws the breath of just about anybody. She ran into him and embraced him tightly.   
  
"Oh Syaoran! I can't believe you're going back to Hong Kong! Why can't you stay and play with me?" She asked, her face buried on his chest.  
  
Syaoran returned the hug and rested his head on hers. "Sakura... even if I want to, I can't. I have responsibilities that needed to be   
  
fullfilled back at Hong Kong. The elders have already decided and we can't refuse to them even if we want to.   
  
Mother phoned me yesterday and told me to come home immediately." He said, tears coming out of his eyes. Sakura lets go of him and smiled.  
  
"Will you... come back for me?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. This brightened Sakura's face. She held out her pinkie finger and smiled.   
  
"You promise?" she asked. "Syaoran held out his pinkie finger too and locked his to hers. "I swear." Sakura was about to let go when he held  
  
it tightly. "Do you... promise to wait for me?" he asked, his eyes with sincerety. Sakura stared at his warm amber eyes and kissed him on his cheeks. "I promise."   
  
Syaoran blushed head to heels at this. "Now our promise is sealed with a kiss." Sakura said, embracing him again. 'I will always think of you, my first love...' she said,  
  
her tears flowing down gently dwon her face. And Syaoran, once again hugged her back. 'I'll come back for you, Sakura, I promise that.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fanficpixie: Hey Guys! This is my new story! Hopefully... I won't forget to review my other one. Just keep on reviewing And i'll keep on Uploading. Hehhe...   
  
Sorry for making this chapter short. I'll do my very best to upload to your heart's content. Ehehehe... Bye now!!!!!   
  
*************  
  
& R PUWEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! By the way, R & R/RR means read and review... Hehehe.... Took me long to figure it out. AHAHAHA. 


	2. And so, she grew

Forevermore  
  
Chapter 2: And so, she grew  
  
A/N: I dedicate this chapter to animemistress419. Thank you AnimeMistress419!!! I'm glad you like my story!!!  
  
**********  
  
"Are you ready girls?" A girl of 16 asked to her team mates. This girl who was always cheerful, is Sakura. Yes, that's the Sakura from 8 years ago. If you can visually see her, you'll see that she has turned into a beautiful heavenly maiden.   
  
She has a long ever flowing hair of the color, auburn that was always pulled into 2 pony tails and tied with a pink ribbon.  
  
Her eyes were breathtakingly beautiful. They were in the color of emerald and it shined so bright that one could learn what her mood was just by staring at it.  
  
Her skin was slightly tanned due to the exposure of the sun during her extra curricular activities. and it was so flawless that every girls would wish they were their own. Her face was stunningly gorgeous.   
  
and everybody has to admit, she was naturally beautiful, a beauty like that made for a princess. Her lips were soft and rosy red and she was of medium tall and her composure was lean and straight, no wonder many modeling scouts of different companies fought over her to get   
  
her to do modeling business. But life for Sakura was simply enough. She didn't ask for more. She had all the love she could get, from her family, friends, even suitors. Everybody  
  
in Tomoeda loves her. And also, she didn't need extra money for she was already wealthy. Her dad, a great architect was known throughout the whole world.  
  
He designed great buildings and places from different high places and fortunately, with all those work, he still found a way to spend enough time with his supportive family.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura's mom was stunningly beautiful. She had emerald eyes, just like her daughter and she had a long, flowing, wavy greyish hair. Her mom's career was   
  
modeling.   
  
Because of that, their house was almost full of photos of her. Sakura's mom was kind and gentle. She loved her family and her family loves her very much.  
  
Sakura has a brother too, only, he was what you call, an "Overprotective Brother." Whenever one of her suitors would ask her out, he would always glare at them and he would interview them with questions... those personal ones to be specific.  
  
And of course, the suitors did not dare to lay a finger to the "scary man's sister."  
  
8 years later surely did a lot of change to Sakura. She was cute back then, and now that she's 16, she's almost perfect. Almost, because she never experienced true love.   
  
The true love she was always getting are just sisterly/daughterly love. She didn't love anybody more than she loved her family, except when she was a mere 8 years old.   
  
She loved this one guy very much. He would be her inspiration to her every success whenever he appears to her mind. And when she was down, she would always think,  
  
"Would he like it if I was sad? No, he likes it when I'm happy... and that's what I'll be..." So then... the reason of her perfect life was that guy. He was the root of it all...  
  
He was the reason why she was always cheerful and happy. He was the reason why she always smiled, and most of all, he was the reason of her strength.  
  
The back of a small boy can be seen. He looks back and smiles. He had crunchy chestnut hair (A/N: That's not food for all the food lover people!) and cute, warm amber eyes that   
  
always made Sakura melt whenever she looks at them. Atleast, that's what she remembers. All she remembers of him is their promise for each other, and that he was her first love, and he will always be.  
  
"Of course we're ready, Sakura!!! This is only the biggest game we're cheering on ever!" Her team mates responded back, grinning.   
  
They were all dressed in their pink and white cheerleading uniforms with A red brightTOMOEDA letters imprinted on it.  
  
The skirt is light pink and the hem is white that fell down just a couple of inches above their knees. They were also wearing   
  
the same matching shoes. (Lol. AHAHAHA!! I'm actually basing their uniforms on the cheerleading team for our basketball team.   
  
They were all wearing matching shoes that matched their outfits. Anyway, back to the story! ^-_^:)  
  
Sakura inhaled deeply and nodded happily and faced forward. "Right! Let's go then!"   
  
Sakura held something that was hanging from her neck. She looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Please bring us good luck." she slowly opened her hand. It revealed a small sea green jade pendant.  
  
Sakura looks up to the sky. The scenes of yesterday were flashing back on her mind.  
  
~flash back~  
  
"Sakura..." A certain boy with crunchy chestnut hair said. (Stop drooling! I told you already, it's not food!) He was slowly walking towards Sakura, who had her hands near her heart.   
  
He held something in his hands. Sakura looked at him questioningly.   
  
"Li?" she asked. Li opened his hands and presented her a little box with a pink ribbon tied around it.   
  
Sakura, still not getting what he was trying to do, said, "What is it? Li?"   
  
Li urged her to open it and so she did. Once she opened it, she caught a sight of the most beautiful pendant she has ever seen.  
  
It was a beautiful sea green jade pendant that sparkled so brightly.   
  
Sakura gasped and hugged Li, which made him blush furiously.  
  
"Thanks Li! You shouldn't have! This means a lot to me." she said, hugging him tightly. "Why don't you put it on, Sakura" The crunchy haired boy whose name was Li suggested.   
  
Sakura nodded in agreement and took the pendant out of it's box and tried to put it on, but she found it very hard to do so.  
  
Li chuckled and took the necklace off from her hands.  
  
"Here, let me put it on you." He said as he spun Sakura and stared at her back. (BTW, She had short hair back then just like in the anime and the manga) His hands were trembling with nervousness. Sakura giggled at Li. She knows he was nervous because the pendant was   
  
shaking with him, and it tickled her. "I'm sorry," he said, blushing furiously. "It's okay." Li finally finished hooking the pendant together. When he took his hands back, she faced him, smiling.  
  
He looked at Sakura and blushed. "Wow, It looks great on you!" he complimented, smiling and blushing at the same time. Sakura's face went slightly red. "Thanks.." was all she said.  
  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Li said, getting serious, but the shade of red was still on his cheeks. "What is it?" Sakura asked, smiling innocently. Syaoran blushed and looked straight at her eyes.  
  
He always found Sakura's eyes beautiful and stunning. He thought that maybe, when she grows up, there will be a lot of guys who will be after her. A frown suddenly found it's way on Syaoran's lips when he thought of it.   
  
He shook the whole idea thinking that it's bad to think of that about Sakura. But inside, he was imaging how he's going to beat up every person who tries to lay a finger on his dear bestfriend. (Wow! It wasn't only Touya who was going to do that!)  
  
"Sakura, I... I..." he said pausing. "I love you!" he said, finally letting his most important feeling out. Sakura was shocked. Her heart was kicking wildly inside her. The three words echoing through her mind.  
  
Tears suddenly came out of her eyes. Syaoran thinks it was tears of disapproval, but it wasn't. It was tears of joy.  
  
Sakura had always thought that he was being nice to her because he thinks of her as a sister, but she never expected this. She never expected him to love her back.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I love you too!" she said, hugging the completely shocled boy. He too thought that she only love him as a brother.   
  
"You... you do?" he asked, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sakura nodded shyly.  
  
"Then will you wear the pendant I gave you until I come back to show me that you love me? If you remove it, that means, you no longer feel the same way about me, let alone remember me." he said.   
  
Sakura smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I will Syaoran, I will wear it forever, I will never forget about you and you will always be the one on my mind... always. (AHHH!! It's kinda hard to do these kind of scenes. *sigh* I tried my very best)  
  
Both of them hugged once more, not wanting to let go. If it was the final time that they will see each other, then they might as well make the best of it.  
  
Their hug broke off when the loud speaker interrupted them. It says that the plane for Hong Kong has finally arrived. Sakura burst into tears again because she knew it was time for her to let go of the boy she loved so much. Soon enough, Syaoran's  
  
personal butler appeared and called Syaoran. Telling him that they must go. Syaoran nodded, his head drooped down. He gave Sakura one last look and turned to leave. Carrying his suit case with him.   
  
Sakura waved good bye at Syaoran. She was depressed and all sad that he was leaving.  
  
"I won't forget about you, Syaoran." she said, with silent tears strolling down her beautiful face.  
  
Syaoran looked back and smiled.  
  
~End of Flash backs~  
  
Sakura began to run leading them to the right side of the field where crowds of fans and watchers gathered.   
  
They were holding their batons and pompoms on opposite hands.  
  
Loud cheers were heard as it enveloped the campus' large, wide field. And the sun shone even more brightly under them and somehow, it wasn't hot.  
  
As a matter of fact it's as if the whether greeted them with fair clouds and light wind.   
  
"This is going to be the best game ever!' Sakura thought, smiling.   
  
The crowds' yelling rose louder when the soccer team came into sight. One of them was kicking the ball around the field, followed by   
  
the other players. Sakura and the others cheered loudly, jumping up and flipping in front of the crowd, who in turn, cheered even louder.  
  
After the introductions, the game finally started. The soccer players were running across the field, trying to get the ball to the goal.  
  
And the cheering continued on. Sakura and the others were spinning their batons and tossed it into the air and caught it. Sakura did   
  
a lot of spinning, front and back flips.   
  
Sure the audience watched the soccer team play, but what caught their attention was the leader of the cheerleading team, Sakura.  
  
OoOoohs and Ahhs were heard whenever she did acrobats and gymnastics.  
  
~after the game~ (Sorry if that was short. I'm not really good at describing sports games)  
  
"Wow! That was superb, Eriol!" Sakura said running up to her friend. Eriol's eyes twinkled when he saw Sakura coming. He greeted her with a swet smile.   
  
"It was cool back there, but you were awesome! With all those spinning flips, back flips of yours, I admit that I could never have done those myself." With that compliment, Sakura   
  
blushed. Eriol has blue hair and azure eyes he also had spectacles that made him look smart. He was full of wisdom and Sakura thinks he knows everything that was happening.   
  
He is the captain of the soccer team and a close friend of Sakura's. Sakura grinned and held up a pretend microphone. "So, mr. Hiriigazawa..." she said, acting all mature and professional like reporter.  
  
"How does it feel to win the championships for Tomoeda high academy?" she asked. Eriol sweat dropped and stared at his friend. Soon, he burst into laughter, pointing at the   
  
angry Sakura. She had a pop-a-vein on her head. "I don't see why It's funny." she said, pounding Eriol with a big hammer.  
  
"She stands on the ground, with one feet over Eriol's back. He had spiral eyes and was lying on the ground.   
  
"Ahhh.... I see stars, lots of 'em." he said. Sakura flashed a victory sign and giggled.  
  
Eriol stood up, rubbing his head. "Why did you do that? I was only laughing because I think that you should be in the Tomoeda lunch news.  
  
The reporters there are boring! They are nothing compared to you!" he said. Sakura giggled and told him that maybe she will. Eriol grinned.  
  
Out of nowhere, a raven haired girl jumped in front of them.   
  
***************  
  
Fanficpixie: AHHHHHH!!!!! I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT!!!!!! I don't think I have ever written such sad scenes before.   
  
I hope you guys love it as much as I do!!!   
  
Please remember to review and tell me what you think of it!!! Those reviews will serve as a great inspiration to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PUWEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Celebration

Disclaimer: CCS and it's characters is not my creation. It's CLAMP's.

But, I am glad to say that I am the proud creator of Forevermore! Nya!

**.::In the previous chapter::.**

"Wow! That was superb, Eriol!" Sakura said running up to her friend. Eriol's eyes twinkled when he saw Sakura coming. He greeted her with a sweet smile.  
  
"It was cool back there, but you were awesome! With all those spinning flips, back flips of yours, I admit that I could never have done those myself." With that compliment, Sakura blushed.

Eriol has blue hair and azure eyes he also had spectacles that made him look smart. He was full of wisdom and Sakura thinks he knows everything that was happening.  
  
He is the captain of the soccer team and a close friend of hers. Sakura grinned and held up a pretend microphone. "So, mr. Hiriigazawa..." she said, acting all mature and professional like reporter.  
  
"How does it feel to win the championships for Tomoeda high academy?" she asked. Eriol sweat dropped and stared at his friend. Soon, he burst into laughter, pointing at the  
  
angry Sakura. She had a pop-a-vein on her head. "I don't see why It's funny." she said, pounding Eriol with a big hammer.  
  
She stands on the ground, with one feet over Eriol's back. He had spiral eyes and was lying on the ground.  
  
"Ahhh.... I see stars, lots of 'em." he said. Sakura flashed a victory sign and giggled.  
  
Eriol stood up, rubbing his head. "Why did you do that? I was only laughing because I think that you should be in the Tomoeda lunch news.  
  
The reporters there are boring! They are nothing compared to you!" he said. Sakura giggled and told him that maybe she will. Eriol grinned.  
  
Out of nowhere, a raven haired girl jumped in front of them.

"SAKURA!!!!" she squealed.

**.::Chapter 3::. Celebration**

Sakura spun her head to see who had called her only to meet a black device. She stared at it with confusion. Tilting her head slightly, she said.. "hoe?" soon, she could hear someone chuckling behind her.

It was none other than Eriol. Then realization shook her. "HOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!" she screamed stumbling on the ground while pointing at the mysterious black device.  
  
On the background, she could hear people giggling. The raven haired girl was one of them.

"Ah! and what a perfect shot that was! ohohohohohohoh!!!!" she laughed. Her name is Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend since they were little.

Asides from Eriol, she was the first one to know about Sakura's childhood sweet heart and bestfriend. Let's just say, she always carries her camcorder to film Sakura everywhere she goes.

And she loves making Sakura 'kawaii' outfits for a special occasion. She could be calm, but when it comes to shopping, she becomes a whole new identity, A shopaholic maniac that drags Sakura from store to store and-- you don't want to know the rest.

Eriol rushed towards her and they rewinded it and watched the scene over and over again. Sakura watched them, her face beet red with embarassment. "THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY, TOMOYO!!!" she said.

Tomoyo smiled at her like she was innocent. "What was not funny?" she asked. Then with that, Sakura's face turned bright red again. Eriol, who just finished watching the film, chuckled.

"Don't worry Sakura. You look cute even when you're staring in front of the camera looking confused." he said. Sakura blinked, then blushed. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she changed the topic.

"Ano... now that you're in the finals. Shouldn't you be worried?" she asked, noticing that the place was almost empty.

Then, Eriol's face darkened in response. "You're right. That team we're going to be competing for the finals is no joke. They said their captain is the youngest soccer player in china. Imagine that." he said.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him in awe. "Really? I mean, you do have a chance to win, right?" she asked. Eriol never gave her an answer, instead he flashed her his famous smile.

Sakura grinned back, but Tomoyo was worried inside. She knew that when Eriol smiles during a question, that means he's troubled. She watched him worriedly.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we go to my house and celebrate! I just baked a delicious cake yesterday and it would surely go to waste if nobody's going to eat it." she began.

"My dad and my brother are out working so nobody would be able to eat it. Well, if you count out my dog, that is. He eats anything that is sweet." she commented.

Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped. "No wonder that dog is always hyper." Eriol mumbled under his breath. Tomoyo heard it and smiled. "Okay, let's go then!" Tomoyo replied happily.

-At Sakura's house-

"Mmm! Delicous!" Eriol commented as he ate a piece of cake out of his fork. Tomoyo agreed.

They were eating Sakura's famous 'Strawberry cheesecake.' The cake was strawberry and cheese flavor and on a center, there was a red cherry flavored icing designed into a big cherry. And on the edges, were bits of fresh strawberries.

Sakura smiled in response, her emerald eyes gleaming. "I'm glad you liked it. I made it especially for you guys." she said, then she heard a small protesting bark. It came from Keroberos, her dog. He was a gift from her dad on her birthday last year.

Sakura sweatdropped and said, "And of course for Kero-chan too!" she said. The dog wagged his tail and jumped around the living room. The three best friends continued eating and all around the kinomoto household, were laughter filled with joy.

-The next day-

"Tomoyo-chan! There you are!" Sakura cried out, rollerblading towards Tomoyo. They were on their way to school.

Tomoyo greeted Sakura with a smile. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" she said. "Ohayo!" The auburn haired girl replied.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You're actually early today!" she said. Sakura nodded.

"Who wouldn't be, if you dog just discovered video games and is up the whole night playing it until the next day." she said. Tomoyo could clearly detect exhaustion from her best friend's voice.

Tomoyo grinned. "Your dog is an unusual one, Sakura-chan, and not to mention full of enthusiasm. I would love to get a dog like that." Sakura's best friend said. "And that's why Kero-chan never failed to bore me." she replied. Then suddenly, she felt a slight tap on her shoulders.

She looked up only to see gentle eyes smiling down at her. 'YUKITO-KUN!!!" she cried jumping to hug him. Unfortunately, the poor young man wasn't able to keep his balance as he stumbled backward and they both fell.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" he replied, gasping for air because Sakura was cutting off his blood circulation. Sakura let go of him quickly and apologized. "Gomen ne Yukito-kun! I was just excited to see you again!" she said.

Yukito smiled at her. "It's okay Sakura. I already got used to it since you've been doing the same thing since you were young." he said, chuckling as he remembered an excited young Sakura jumping up to hug him.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Ehehe... yeah. Sorry about those too." she said. Yukito shook his head. "Don't worry Sakura. I don't mind. You can do that to me as many times as you want." he said. Suddenly, a man the same height as him appeared behind him.

"Ah, what Yukito meant to say was, you can do that to him as many times as you want, as long as you don't crush him--" he paused then smirked. "Kaijuu..." he finished. Sakura gritted her teeth angrily and kicked him on the shin. It was her brother, Touya.

"I.AM.NOT.A.KAIJUU!!!!" she added as she gave an extra stomp on his feet. "AHHHH!!!!" Touya cried as he jumped up and down, holding his foot. Yukito and Tomoyo chuckled at the two siblings.

"Sakura-chan couldn't see that even though Touya teases her, he loves her very much. But of course, he doesn't show it." The boy who had white-ish hair remarked. Tomoyo nodded. "You know, all this sibling love is becoming a daily ritual, isn't it?" she commented.

Yukito agreed and looked at Tomoyo. "Best for you to go now if you don't want to be late. Touya and I still have 10 minutes till the bell rings so it's alright for us to take it easy." he said. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand as they hurried to get to their school.

Yukito could hear Sakura protesting about Touya. Sighing, he turned to Touya. "Sakura-chan still hasn't forgotten him. What are you going to do?" he asked. Touya scowled hearing this. "I don't know. But this I'm sure of. If he ever returns, I'll make sure he won't take a step near her." he said as he clentched his fist in front of him.

Fanficpixie: And that's another chapter finished! I hope it's not that boring... Anyway, my dear readers. I hope you're not mad at me for not including Syaoran in this chapter. I have another plans for him for the future. Maybe he'll appear in the next chapter! Oh and I apologize for the late update! I'm glad you guys waited patiently!

Too much things on my mind that I can't think of what to put. And same goes for the other stories. Oh and thank you for all those reviewers for supporting my other stories especially Miss Dorkie Glasses and Mister Snob. That made me really happy knowing that you still haven't forgotten it! THANK YOU!!

And please, if you have any idea or suggestions for Miss Dorkie Glasses and Forevermore, please feel free to review and I'll be glad to read 'em. And maybe, if it's good, maybe I'll consider putting it on the next chapter! 

P.S.

Yes, you guessed it! the youngest soccer player in the olympics in china is none other than Li Syaoran. But Sakura doesn't know that! Well... she'll soon find out... Oooh I wonder what her reaction is gonna be like? And now that Syaoran is going to appear in the next chapter, I wonder what kind of character he is? Hehehe....... I'm sooo excited to write it!


	4. A Li!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm really happy that through all the long wait.. you've still managed to keep your patience and waited for this chapter to come out! And I'm introducing Li Xiao Lang in this chapter! Isn't he cool? Heheh..

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

.:In the previous Chapter:. 

Yukito could hear Sakura protesting about Touya. With a sigh, he turned to Touya. "Sakura-chan still hasn't forgotten him. What are you going to do?" he asked. Touya scowled hearing this. "I don't know. But this I'm sure of. If he ever returns, I'll make sure he won't take a step near her." he said as he clentched his fist in front of him.

FOREVERMORE

CHAPTER 4  
A Li!

At school-

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived to class followed by the late bell. Sakura collapsed on her chair and slumped forward. This morning didn't go well as she had hoped. Eriol who was sitting behind Tomoyo looked at her quizzically. "What's wrong with her?" he asked the amethyst girl in front of him.

Tomoyo turned to him with a big smile. "Let's just say, we had a rough morning." Then turning to Sakura, she said. "That was a close call ne?" There was no trace of exhaustion or whatever in her voice. It was as if nothing happened.

Sakura shivered at the memory. It was a memory buried deep down inside of her and can never be forgotten. "Tomoyo-chan! How could you act like nothing happened? I almost got killed back there!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled in response as she told of their adventure earlier. Eriol raised a brow in amusement as he leaned nearer and listened intently.

Flash Back

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands and hurried towards school while Sakura was still protesting. "WAIT! I'm not done with him yet!" she cried. Suddenly, they walked up into a big hill and Tomoyo had no time to stop Sakura. She was rolling down uncontrollably while screaming. "HOOOOOOEEEEEE!" Tomoyo chased after the poor auburn haired girl.

"WATCH OUT!" Sakura yelled at the people ahead of her. Before she could hit them, they dodged to the sides and cursed at Sakura. "Sorry!" Sakura yelled back. Then suddenly, a big truck came up that made Sakura's eyes widened. 'HONK HONK'

The driver yelled at Sakura to get out but that was the last thing she could do right now for she couldn't control her roller blades. Instead, Sakura jumped as high as she could and roller bladed over the roof top of the truck. The driver looked up in awe. Sakura jumped down and clutched her heart while catching her breath.

"I think I just saw my whole life flashing before me!" she told herself, halting into a stop. Tomoyo came up to her with a concerned look on her face. "Oh Kami-sama! Thank God you're alright! I almost had a heart attack when I saw the truck coming up to you." she said. Sakura gave her a small smile that soon changed into a frown.

"SCHOOL! I almost forgot! Oh no! We're gonna be late! Hurry!" Sakura panicked. She grabbed Tomoyo by the hand and broke into a run. And that's how they wind up breathless when they got in class.

End of flashback

"Interesting tale... You really got lucky back there!" Eriol commented. Sakura nodded.

Suddenly, a boy named Yamazaki popped in front of them followed by a girl named Chiharu. "Hey did you know..." he began. Then, Chiharu placed her hands to her waist and glared at him. "Is this one of your usual lies again?" she said in a threatening voice.

Yamazaki sweat dropped. "I didn't even say anything yet!" he replied. "Then what is it?" Chiharu asked.

"Well, do you know about the "Blue Postbox?" Postboxes aren't all red. There are blue ones too." he said. Sakura widened her eyes in awe and said. "Are there really postboxes like that?" she asked. Tomoyo, who was taping them in her camcorder said. "Isn't it one of Yamazaki-kun's usual lies?" Chiharu interrupted them.

"Of course! Yamazaki-kun's realistic stories like those are always lies!" she said and pinched Yamazaki's ears while he winced. "But it's the truth!" he yelled. Chiharu dragged him out of sight and replied. "Lies! All Lies!" she said. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled as Tomoyo finished taping the scene.

Then, beyond the door, a teacher named Mr. Terada entered followed by a tall boy with chestnut hair, amber eyes, and a lean body. This got everybody's attentions. Tomoyo filmed the teacher and the student with interest.

The teacher halted in front of the students with the boy beside him. The boy wore no emotions or whatsoever, but in his eyes, he was studying everyone as if looking at their souls.

Almost every girls in class stared at him googly eyed and sighed. Some girls were winking and trying to seduce him but he didn't show any emotion or whatsoever.

Sakura watched him and studied his features slowly. 'Chestnut hair... amber eyes...' she thought. They looked familiar.. but she couldn't put a finger to it. Then the teacher cleared his throat and smiled.

"Class, starting today, a new student is joining us for the rest of the school year. He is a transfer student that came from Hong Kong. Go on. Tell them about yourself." he told the boy. The boy stepped forward but still, there was no change in his face.

"My name is Li Xiao Lang. Call me Li or Xiao Lang or whatever you like since we're going to be classmates for the rest of the year." he concluded. Then the teacher assigned him to sit in front of Sakura. All the girls were disappointed that he is so far away from them.

As he came up to his seat, he looked at Sakura silently but the look in his eyes changed. It was like he was startled. He shook his head and sat on his seat. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at one another in confusion. 'Hoe?' Sakura thought.

Tomoyo averted her gaze towards the boy and studied him. 'Hmm... Chestnut hair, amber eyes, and he's a Li! Could it him? And why did he look so startled when he saw Sakura-chan just now?' she thought.

Eriol on the other hand, noticed that everyone's eyes were on him, the new student. He shifted his gaze towards the boy and quirked a brow. Suddenly, his lips curved into a smile.

'He's the older one.' he told himself.

On the other hand-

'MR. LI! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO QUIT TALKING ANDLOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOUNG MAN! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HAVING TO YELL AT YOU ON TOP OF MY LUNGS EVERYDAY!" the teacher yelled.

The boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes stared at him with a sly smile on his lips. "Then don't" he answered. The rest of the students burst into laughter while the teacher's blood boiled.

The teacher gave a frustrated yell and stalked out of the room, slamming the doors shut. The students could hear him yell, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS CLASS! I QUIT!" The students again burst into laughter. A boy with spiked bleached hair turned to Li and grinned.

"Good one, Li! That was the third time you made a teacher quit! I wonder what new look is gonna be on the principal's face when he finds out." he said. The boy whose name was Li grinned back. "Well... there's gonna be more wrinkles on his face, I bet." he said.

Then, the boy beside him smirked. "So, about the finals, who are you gonna be competing against?" he asked. Li smirked and replied. "Oh It's some school near us, Tomoeda, I think."

"Are they good?" he again asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll see. But one thing is for sure. With me on the team, nobody can beat us." he said. The boys around him agreed. "Yeah. They don't know who they're messing with. I'd withdraw if I had the chance because Li is right. He **is **the youngest soccer player in the Olympics for china." he remarked and all of them started laughing again.

At lunch-

"Mind if we join you?" Amber eyes slowly opened his eyes only to meet a bright emerald eyes staring at him with a smile on her lips.

"Oh sorry to bother you, but I just thought you might like some company." Sakura quickly said, apologizing for her rudeness. The three of them were just walking around, talking when they noticed a sleeping figure under a shaded tree.

They recognized him as Li Xiao Lang. Sakura thought that maybe they should accompany him in case he feels lonely. So here they are, standing in front of Li while staring down at him.

Li shook his head and stood up. He rested his head on the tree and soon, he fell asleep.

"He must be tired. Maybe he's experiencing jet lag right now." Eriol whispered to the two. Sakura looked at him confusedly. Jet Lag is probably a new word to her. "It means he's probably not used to the time here since it should be night time at Hong Kong right now." Tomoyo answered for Eriol.

Sakura mouthed an Oh and turned her gaze at the sleeping figure before them.

"You know, he looks so innocent while he's asleep. When I first saw him in class, he wore no expression at all. I wonder why he's hiding them? Hmm... what do you think his personality is like, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura then shook her head. "I don't know, Sakura. That's what I've been trying to figure out the whole time when we were in the classroom. It seems he's the quiet type. I'm not really sure about his personality. He's pretty good at hiding them." she said. The blue haired boy who was listening to them smiled.

'Yes, pretty good indeed.' he thought.

Fanficpixie: Wow... I know you guys must be confused about this chapter... All will be revealed later in the next chapters and you guys are definitely in for a surprise! Nyahahah! Aside form that, did you guys like this chapter? How was it so far? Was it good? Bad? Boring? Oh I hope it's not horrible!

THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! IT REALLY HELPED ME A LOT THROUGH MY AUTHOR'S BLOCK!

PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
